


You Owe Me a Freaking Date

by DalmaArlissthayr



Series: Prince AU [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalmaArlissthayr/pseuds/DalmaArlissthayr
Summary: - Tienes solo una maldita oportunidad más, Hart. Plántame de nuevo y no volverás a saber de mí más allá de lo que veas en las noticia -.





	You Owe Me a Freaking Date

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos y comentarios son gratis y confortan el corazón de los autores ;)

 Supo que pasaba algo cuando Merlín, muy por el contrario de su costumbre, abrió la señal de su comunicador, a pesar de que tenía sus brazos enroscados alrededor del cuello de un paramilitar estadounidense.

 

_¿Harry?_

 

\- ¡Merlín, este realmente no es un buen momento! – gritó al técnico al sentir que el _bastardo hijo de perra_ (cómo lo había apodado en su mente) comenzaba a rasguñar su rostro.

 

_Sí, sí, claro, lo sé, es que… Hay un pequeño inconveniente._

_-_ ¿De qué mierda me estás hablando? – de pronto, el inglés se vio siendo empujado al suelo, sirviendo de amortiguador para los ciento cincuenta kilos de _bastardo hijo de perra,_ y maldición sino dolía. Le costó un mundo no permitir que el aturdimiento de la caía lo sacase de juego, pero aparentemente aflojó ligeramente el agarre que mantenía alrededor del cuello del sujeto, porque este se apresuró a soltarse, saltando como si el castaño estuviese en llamas.

 

_Harry._

El único motivo por el que Harry no se paralizó en su lugar a escuchar la voz de Eggsy en su oído fue porque el norteamericano loco tomó una de las sillas del recinto e hizo amago de partirla sobre su cabeza; cuando esto pasó, su formación decidió hacerse cargo, y el castaño pudo esquivar el ataque con relativa facilidad, aprovechando la dolorosamente obvia abertura en la posición del sujeto para darle una patada en las bolas.

 

\- Eggsy, cariño ¿Cómo es que estás con Hamish? – preguntó Harry a la carrera, mientras se apresuraba a tomar la cuerda con la que _bastardo hijo de perra_ había planeado atarle cuando le metió en la sala. Sin mucha ceremonia, se hincó junto al cuerpo sollozante del gorila y paso la cuerda dos veces en torno a su cuello.

 

_Papi, se suponía que íbamos a cenar hoy, y Hamish me dice que sigues en quién demonios sabe dónde. Tienes dos horas antes de que perdamos la reservación ¿Cuándo vas a volver?_

Mientras apretaba la cuerda alrededor del cuello del bastardo con la mayor cantidad de fuerza posible, Harry cerró los ojos, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Se había olvidado de decirle a Eggsy que no iban a poder cenar juntos ese día. Ahora el rubio estaba molesto y probablemente terminaría por mandarlo a dormir con el perro en cuanto volviese.

 

\- Lo siento, amor – se disculpó, sabiendo muy bien lo que se avecinaba – Pero no creo que pueda volver hoy, hubo un par de… - hizo una pausa cuando escuchó el crack característico de un hueso rompiéndose, y los brazos del norteamericano cayeron flácidos al suelo. Tal vez debió fijase mejor en la cantidad de fuerza que usaba – complicaciones inesperadas -.

 

Hizo una mueca ante el rugido de furia que resonó a través del dispositivo de comunicación apenas esas palabras abandonaron su boca.

 

_¡Es la cuarta vez que me haces esto, Harry, la cuarta y eso solo contando esta semana! Dime un solo motivo por el que no debería mandar a la mierda todo y volar a Suecia en el siguiente avión que salga._

\- Amor, sabes tan bien como yo que no vas a volver a montarte a un avión en lo que queda de semana, tú odias hacerlo -.

 

_Rétame._

Mordiéndose el labio, el inglés se incorporó, hizo lo mejor que pudo recogiendo su mierda, y tomó todas las armas que pudo del cuarto. Aunque estuviese bien equipado, no le hacía daño tomar un par de refuerzos consigo – Eggsy, no tienes idea de lo profundamente apenado que estoy de no poder ir a cenar contigo hoy. Pero, amor, prometo que te compensaré todas esas citas que perdí una vez que esté en casa, te lo aseguro -.

 

Hubo silencio al otro lado de la línea por un buen rato, tanto que Harry comenzaba a preocuparse de que el joven príncipe hubiese cumplido su palabra y lo hubiese mandado a la mierda.

 

_Tienes solo una maldita oportunidad más, Hart. Plántame de nuevo y no volverás a saber de mí más allá de lo que veas en las noticias._

El mayor tragó con fuerza, casi pudiendo visualizar a su joven amante abandonar la sala de comunicaciones cual tormenta, barbilla en alto y caminar altivo incluidos. Sinceramente, fue un alivio cuando Merlín recuperó la comunicación.

 

_La pequeña mierda hackeó mi sistema y comenzó a demandar hablar contigo, Harry ¿Cómo, en nombre de todo lo sagrado, sabía siquiera dónde buscar?_

Suspirando profundamente, el agente se miró en uno de los tantos espejos de la sala y arregló su cabello lo mejor posible, enderezó su corbata, y sacudió su traje sin prisas.

 

\- Tiene sus maneras – lo cual, dicho sea de paso, no dejaba de asombrar a Harry. El chico podía enterarse de muchas cosas con una sola mirada, lo cual era fascinante y jodidamente aterrador, en partes iguales.

 

_Bueno, si es así todo el tiempo, tal vez sea mejor que te vayas preparando para rogar y arrastrarte, porque parecía dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza al primero que lo molestase._

_No tienes que decirlo dos veces,_ pensó el castaño con amargura, imaginándose que, lamentablemente, la dulce bienvenida que tenía en mente recibir cuando volviese a Inglaterra estaba fuera de sus opciones.

**Author's Note:**

> Correcciones y prompts son muy bienvenidos. Si están interesados, pueden encontrarme en tumblr como [DalmaArlissthayr](https://dalmaarlissthayr.tumblr.com)


End file.
